Wireless local area networks (WLANs) may include wireless devices such as an access point (AP) and one or more client stations. Various operating standards for WLANs include, but are not limited to, Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11ac, 802.11af, 802.11ah, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n.
The operating standards may implement (e.g., in a medium access control device) one or more features different from the other operating standards. For example, standards operating in a 2.4 GHz/5 GHz band may implement features including, but not limited to: using a network allocation vector (NAV) and/or clear channel assessment (CCA) during a backoff interval to determine whether the transmission medium is busy; enhanced distributed channel access (EDCA) and/or hybrid controlled channel access (HCCA); transmit opportunity (TXOP) protection; and/or a physical layer signature field (PHY SIG) that includes an extended interframe space (EIFS) time, a physical layer convergence procedure (PLCP) protocol data unit (PPDU) time, and a partial association identification (AID).
Standards operating in a sub-1 Ghz band may implement features including, but not limited to: using the NAV, a response indication deferral (RID), and/or the CCA during the backoff interval to determine whether the transmission medium is busy; a short frame header and/or a null data packet (NDP) control frame; EDCA, a target wakeup time (TWT), and/or a restricted access window (RAW); and/or TXOP protection and a response indication.